


Maybe

by soproudofya



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soproudofya/pseuds/soproudofya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris pines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alrightcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightcat/gifts).



Chris is absolutely not above using his drunkenness as an excuse to touch Zach a lot, far more than usual. Way over the platonic limits, whatever those may be.

Never mind the fact that they're sharing a bed. Again.

He grins sleepily as Zach curls up against his side, but it vanishes when Zach jerks Chris' head to the side, kissing him soundly.

"Maybe when we're not co-workers," Zach told him once.

_Maybe._ Chris tries to ignore the pang in his chest, focusing on Zach's contented sigh and the way he pulls Chris closer.

He tries to hold onto maybe.


End file.
